


How Techno Became Techno

by skrrtnation



Series: Go To College They Said It'll Be Fun They Said and Other Related Works [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Tommy is a good brother, Trans Technoblade, phil is a good dad, this is just an au of the dsmp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrrtnation/pseuds/skrrtnation
Summary: idk what to put here. this is basically a prequel to my other fic that's in this series. however, this can in fact be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Phil Watson & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & Phil Watson & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Technoblade
Series: Go To College They Said It'll Be Fun They Said and Other Related Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170623
Comments: 10
Kudos: 329





	How Techno Became Techno

phil had just calmed tommy down enough for a nap when he got the call. the woman on the phone seemed almost desperate. "she's a nice girl, i know it. i just don't think she does well in a group environment." she said, phil mulling it over in his head. it would do tommy good to have a role model, wouldn't it? he'd decided before she'd even finished talking. "when can i come pick her up?" he'd asked in his usual cheery voice. 

and that's how he'd ended up in the car, a half asleep tommy in the backseat. he was thrumming with excitement, mostly, but there was also the constant lick of anxiety at the back of his skull. he'd tried to stamp it out but it stuck to no avail. 

his hands shake as he unbuckles his seatbelt in the community home parking lot, getting out and opening tommy's door. "are you ready to have a big sister like toby?" he asks, leaning down to be eye level to the boy. tommy nods excitedly, still trying to blink away the remains of sleep. 

they head inside, tommy's hand in his. when they reach the office there's a girl already sitting in one of the seats, slumped and arms crossed. she looked like she'd been in a fight, knuckles bruised and bloody. he guessed she won because the only marks he could see were a few bruises here and there. 

tommy looked in awe, staring unblinkingly at the other girl. phil only noticed then that she was an albino, red eyes glaring into his soul. he smiled at her and let tommy take the seat next to her. 

"mr. minecraft, i'm glad to see you again." the woman, priscilla, phil thinks her name is, says. phil nods and gives a greeting back. she hands him paperwork, and he takes the seat near the door to fill it in. 

tommy is still staring at the girl when he asks. "what's wrong with your eyes? and your hair?" phil scolds him while still looking down at the papers. "that's not a polite way to ask that, tommy, she's got albinism, a condition where someone lacks pigmentation in their hair, skin and eyes." tommy's eyes widen. 

"is it contagious?" he asks, turning to the girl. "no. unfortunately its not." she speaks for the first time, her voice is surprisingly deep for a kid her age. tommy pouts. "awe. i wanted to be albino." the girl just shrugs. 

when he finishes the paperwork, phil looks up to see the two getting along surprisingly well, tommy prattling on and on about how he's going to beat her at mario kart when they get home.

phil turns to the girl. "so, emily, do you have anything you need to grab?" he asks, and she flinches at the name. "uhh yeah. let me go get them." she says, getting up and quickly scurrying off. "she prefers em." tommy says, looking up at his father. phil smiles down at him. "good to know." he says. 

when she comes back around ten minutes later, they all set off. she sits in the front seat, her bag in the trunk. "do you want to pick music?" phil asks, looking over to the girl. she shakes her head and continues to stare out the window, he shrugs and just turns on a random station. 

\----------------------------------------------------

em is with them for a few months, she gets enrolled in school, and starts taking violin classes, things are going well. except for when they aren't, she has rough days, doesn't leave her room, gets into fights at school, the whole shabang. 

phil gets it, went through the same thing she did, but hes worried because lately she just seems to keep declining. she hasn't been down to eat dinner in a week, she hardly leaves her room except to go to school. 

christ, phil is worried. it doesn't help that the walls are paper thin and he can hear her crying herself to sleep every night. he's been meaning to have a chat with her and check in but there's always something putting it off. 

he finally decides tonight's gonna be the night and walks up the stairs to hopefully have a bit of a break through with the teen. that's when he hears crying from the bathroom. no, it's more like sobbing. he panics, taking quick long strides to get to the door. he knocks lightly. "kiddo?" he asks. he doesn't get a response. 

phil opens the door and finds emily curled up in a ball surrounded by tufts of her own hair. it's a sloppy job. he crouches down next to her. "kiddo, what's wrong?" he asks, and emily looks up at him teary eyed, hair stuck to her forehead. 

"w, would you send me back if, if i wanted to be a boy?" she asks, and phil frowns. "of course not, kiddo. i just want you to be happy. is that what's been going on? you were to afraid to tell me?" she, no he, nods. "oh bud. you shouldn't have to worry about that. of course i'll accept you. besides i'm sure tommy would prefer an older brother." that makes the boy laugh wetly. 

speak of the devil, the eight year old appears jn the doorway. "a brother?" he asks, confused. "i want to be a boy." emily says. "okay." is all the younger says before going back to his room. phil laughs. "see? told you. now lets get you cleaned up." he says, standing and helping the boy up. 

"do you have a name picked out?" philza asks, picking the scissors up off the countertop and starting to work on evening out the hackjob that was the thirteen year old's head. the boy nods. "techno." 

"techno, huh? that's a cool name, tommy might get jealous." the boy smiles. he's happy now that he's got this off his chest. phil is happy too, now he doesn't have to worry about picking out women's clothing. those sizes are fucking confusing, man. 

\----------------------------------------------------

a week passes somewhat slowly, phil having to have several meetings with techno's principal and teachers. there was also a surprise for the boy coming in the mail, and he couldn't wait to give it to him. 

the package is on the porch when he gets home, he sets it on the coffee table with a note for when techno gets home and heads to his study. he hears a shout from the living room telling him techno's home, tommy in tow. now phil just has to wait for techno to find the gift

"how come i dont get an amazon package?" tommy pouts, and techno sticks his tongue out at him. "cause i'm cooler." he says before picking up the package and note and running upstairs. "no you're not!" tommy shouts just as techno's door closes. 

techno opens the package excitedly, and almost tears up when he sees whats inside. phil got him a binder. he puts it on immediately, only struggling with the back for ten minutes. he sees it as a win. 

there's a knock on the study door and phil looks up to see a tearful techno. "what's wrong?" he asks, and techno shakes his head. "nothing, thank you." he says, walking over to give phil a hug. 

"no problem, kid." he says, patting techno on the back. "you're the best dad anyone could ask for." the boy says, slightly muffled by phil's shirt. now its phil's turn to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to write how phil got techno first even though tommy was the first to be put into mr. minecrafts care


End file.
